


Inertia

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Takes place during the Avantika arc, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: They were walking through something that looked like a storage room, and though it wasn’t in great shape, there were plenty of things in here that could hold Beau’s weight.  Like the low stack of crates right behind her.The problem was, she was falling the other way.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyivyleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyivyleaves/gifts).

> Based on the prompt, "trying to be subtle while leaning against objects to stay upright." Yasha isn't an object, obviously, but this happened anyway.

Beau felt like she’d been thrown off the top of the lizard people’s temple. Her movements were stiff and minimal, as though she were a doll with fixed joints being puppeteered by a child. In reality she was running on adrenaline, but it was fading about as fast as a kid’s attention span, so she thought the metaphor was apt.

_Simile_, said a voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like Fjord, but she scowled past it and shook her head. Her neck protested the movement, aches spiraling outwards as though she needed to be reminded, _again_, that one of the assholes from that last fight had bodily picked her up and slammed her into (not onto, _into_) the ground. She released her jaw from its scowl just long enough to _hiss_ so softly that it might have been mistaken for a satisfied sigh.

Or, well, she hoped it was.

Like a house of cards, the muscles in her left knee suddenly gave out and Beau started to collapse. The world around her sharpened very suddenly as the adrenaline came back, spurred by the fear that someone would _see_ her like this, and she flicked her eyes from person to person. No eyes were on her now… but if she fell for real, then there would be. Yasha was right next to her, on a collision course, and there was no _way_ that Caduceus and Caleb, just in front of and behind her, respectively, wouldn’t notice.

They were walking through something that looked like a storage room, and though it wasn’t in great shape, there were plenty of things in here that could hold Beau’s weight. Like the low stack of crates right behind her. 

The problem was, she was falling the other way.

_Fuck it_. She let herself topple in accordance with gravity, right towards Yasha’s extremely solid and strong looking side. Her arms curled up and around Yasha’s shoulder and, despite the searing pain rippling through her back from the stretch it was forced into, painted a smirk across her lips.

“Beau?” Yasha looked down at her coolly, head just barely tilted to one side in confusion. Yet she was holding nearly Beau’s entire weight with no problem whatsoever and, _damn,_ did it feel good to get the stress off Beau’s own abused hips and ankles.

She realized then that merely sighing in relief wasn’t going to be counted as an answer. “H-hey,” she breathed, almost wincing when her voice came out in thin strands of sound rather than its usual deep cascade.

“Uh, hi,” said Yasha. “Are you… are you okay?”

_Better now_, Beau almost said before realizing that Caduceus was, in fact, still watching them and had not continued on like the rest of the party. “Yeah,” she said instead. “Yeah, yeah, no, I’m fine. You?” 

The confusion on Yasha’s face deepened. She flicked her eyes from Beau’s arms atop her shoulder to Beau’s face and then back again several times before opening her mouth to speak.

“No, you’re not.” Beau startled, flinching as a _much_ deeper voice rumbled in her ear and a soft hand covered the entire exposed part of her left side. Caduceus was suddenly the one holding her upright, though Yasha’s right arm was still outstretched. Whatever prideful, indignant words were about to escape Beau’s lips were smothered as cool pulses of magic were fed into her body like spring water from Caduceus’s hand. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice this before,” he said as the healing magic went to work.

It was relief, but somehow having part of the pain relieved made the rest just _that_ much worse. Standing was _really_ hard.

“Oh, we—come here,” Caduceus said, crouching low in front of Beau with his back to her.

She stood very still for a moment (and briefly glanced at the ceiling of the tunnel ahead, judging whether she could even _fit_). Then, before Beau could question _any_ of what had just happened, she was being lifted with awkward gentleness from beneath her shoulders and settled onto Caduceus’s back.

“There?” Yasha’s voice was uncertain, yet proud, as it sounded behind Beau.

“Yeah.” Caduceus shifted Beau a little, paused, and then handed his staff off to Yasha so he could hold her with both arms. “Yeah, this’ll do. Go let them know we prob’ly oughta find somewhere to take a break, won’t you?”

Yasha only nodded in response, fidgeting with the carved wood in her hands like it was liable to break at any second. Beau fought back a smile watching it all play out and _definitely_ took advantage of her view over Caduceus’s shoulder as Yasha shuffled further down the tunnel to get the group’s attention.

It wasn’t exactly the romantic carry of her dreams, but, hey—for once, Beau wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
